


Host Arcobaleno Club

by ConiNejo



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club Fusion, Arcobaleno Sawada Tsunayoshi, Giotto Hermano mayor, Giotto Sawada, M/M, Multi, Nana muerta, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Toda la mafia en la escuela de Ouran, Tsuna actitud de Haru, Vongola Primo - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConiNejo/pseuds/ConiNejo
Summary: Cuando abrió aquella puerta con el fin de preguntar direcciones no esperaba encontrarse con aquel grupo tan raro y extraño en el interior, y menos que termine en un accidente donde deba más de 8 millones de yenes y terminé uniéndose a aquel extraño grupo. Esperaba que sus gafas logren soportar todo este trayecto para que así no descubran su secreto.-¡Bienvenido al Ouran Host club!-Advertencia: Contenido Yaoi/ lemon (si lo hay)Los personajes de KHR son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Y los lugares presentes son propiedad del creador de Ouran Highschool Host Club.
Relationships: Arcobaleno/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Colonnello/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fon/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Lal Mirch/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mammon | Viper/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Skull, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Verde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologo

Sawada Tsunayoshi conocido como Dame-Tsuna caminaba en dirección a Ouran Academy donde se acababa de trasladar por culpa de su padre.

Hace solo unas semanas Nana Sawada fue asesinada por un asesino independiente que aprovecho que no había ninguna protección en ninguno de los dos para matar a la familia de Iemitsu, conocido como el jefe de la CEDEF quien al parecer había matado en una de las misiones a la familia del asesino, este obviamente ya se encontraba muerto, pero había logrado su objetivo de venganza. Iemitsu que era jefe de la CEDEF quien trabajaba para la mafia más grande conocida, Vongola no se había dignado ni siquiera a aparecer en el funeral después de haberse llevado a Giotto y ahora, dos semanas después estaba aquí tocando la puerta de la que fue la casa de su esposa donde ahora solo se encontraba un adolescente de tan solo 16 años que perdió a su madre en la ciudad de Namimori.

-Tsunayoshi, no puedes permanecer en este lugar. Arregla tus cosas te vienes conmigo a Italia- dijo Iemitsu seriamente mientras subía las escaleras del lugar, probablemente se dirija directamente a la habitación de Nana, Tsuna nunca, después de cumplir los 6 años pudo volver a entrar en aquella habitación.

Las lágrimas querían derramarse al pensar en su madre fallecida, pero como había dicho su padre, él no podía permanecer aquí. Caminando hacia la habitación empaqueto todo lo que consideraba necesario para su traslado. Una vez listo bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su padre quien lo llevo en un auto lujoso al aeropuerto. Al subir al avión no hubo ni una interacción entre padre e hijo causando que el viaje se sintiera como una eternidad, era un avión privado por lo que solo estaban él y Iemitsu, y claro la gente que los atendían.

Tras horas de viaje y una vez en Italia su padre subió a una limusina que nos llevó directamente a una enorme mansión, la cual tenía grandes campos conectados con más edificios.

-Esta será tu nueva escuela, que tengas un buen día hijo. Ah y Basil tiene todo lo que necesitas- dijo su padre desde el retrovisor una vez que el adolescente se bajó del auto.

-Tsunayoshi-dono un placer soy Basil, estas son sus cosas, le deseo buena suerte- dijo un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules que en sus manos tenía un bolso negro que entrego en las manos del de pelo castaño.

-Espera... ¡¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí?!!- grito Tsunayoshi a su padre antes de que partiera la limusina.

-Esta es la academia a la que fue tu hermano Giotto, la Ouran Academy. Tengo que dejarte, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer. ¡Cuídate! - dijo Iemitsu para cerrar el vidrio y hacer partir la limosina dejándome justo enfrente de aquel lugar.

Si recordaba bien esta academia era reconocida por ser solo para personas ricas o extremadamente inteligentes, aquí había ingresado su hermano mayor Giotto Sawada quien ya se había graduado con excelencia y había encontrado a sus ahora mejores amigos o mejor conocidos como sus guardianes y elementos. Todos creían que Dame-Tsuna no sabía sobre la mafia y las flamas, pero era todo lo contrario, el adolescente había descubierto todo sobre eso cuando logro activar sus propias llamas las cuales para su desgracia eran del elemento cielo, que significaba que cuando los demás se enteren lo iban a obligar a Armonizar con otras personas de los distintos elementos.   
Soltando un suspiro abatido el adolescente ingreso a la gran academia caminando por los pasillos tratando de encontrar su salón, cuando ya había dado más de diez vueltas, un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerlo, estaba perdido, total y completamente perdido.

-¡¡ ¿Por qué este lugar es tan grande?¡¡- grito agarrando sus mechones antigravedad el castaños. Cómo estaba solo en el enorme pasillo no se preocupó por haber gritado.

Cansado el adolescente dió unas vueltas más hasta detenerse enfrente de una habitación con un cartel que decía "Tercer Salón de música", su intuición le decía que entrara aquí, tal vez alguien le podría dar indicaciones de en donde se encontraba, arreglándose los lentes, los cuales se había colocado antes de que su padre llegará para que no viera ni el color naranjo fuego de sus ojos y también el hecho de que estos se encontraban rojos por haber llorado tanto en estas semanas sin su madre, el solo recuerdo ya producía que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo, agitando la cabeza el castaño presto atención a la puerta enfrente, sus llamas comenzaron a ronronear ante la extraña agitación adentro en el interior, podía sentirlo ahí habían usuarios de llamas y eran poderosos. Colocando la mano en la manilla de la puerta la giro lentamente para terminar por abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Bienvenido al Host Arcobaleno club! - dijeron unas voces desde el interior. Desde ese momento Tsunayoshi supo que nada iba a ser como antes.


	2. Capitulo 1.1

Comenzando por hoy eres un Host (Anfitrión)

Parte 1

El instituto privado Ouran se define por… uno, familias prestigiosas, y dos, riquezas. Y la gente próspera tiene mucho tiempo libre. Por lo tanto, este Ouran Host Club constituido por los muy reconocidos Arcobalenos, trata de que esos los 6 más fuertes y atractivos en el instituto que tienen tiempo, ofrezcan hospitalidad a tanto señoritas como jóvenes que también lo tienen y sacar provecho. Es un juego elegante y único en este instituto de gente rica.

\- ¿Ho-ho-host Club? - dijo un Tsunayoshi nervioso mientras se pegaba a la puerta.

\- ¿Qué, es solo un mocoso? /kora- dijeron dos voces de manera simultánea.

-Colonnello y Lal, ¿están en la misma aula que este huésped, ¿verdad? - dijo un chico alto, con gafas y de cabello verde, volteando la mirada hacia los dos mencionados.

-No, jamás lo había visto Verde, Kora- dijo un chico de ojos azules, alto con el cabello rubio y desordenado, atado por una bandana verde con un sello negro en ella con la inscripción "01".

-Yo tampoco lo eh visto, además porque debería importarme un mocoso flaco y debilucho como él, pero, creo que es el recién transferido- esta vez dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba al lado del rubio, esta era unos centímetros más baja que el rubio y tenía el cabello azul oscuro con una cicatriz en forma de llama en la mejilla derecha.

Verde los miro por un segundo más para luego cerrar los ojos y sonreír de forma misteriosa. 

-De hecho, eso es bastante vulgar de su parte muchachos- dijo el de lentes para voltear hacia el pequeño chico de cabellos castaños, mientras que detrás Lal y Colonnello fulminaban con la mirada al de cabellos verdes.

-Bienvenido al Ouran Host Club, estudiante transferido- dijo Verde hacia Tsunayoshi.

-Eh, un estudiante transferido a este ciclo escolar- dijo una grave voz que captó la atención de todos los presentes, este era un joven alto de cabellos negros cubiertos por un sombrero de fieltro de color negro con una franja naranja y en ambos lados de la cara sobresalían unas patillas rizadas, este se acababa de levantar de su asiento en el centro de todos, los otros mirando al castaño.

-De por casualidad no serás Sawada Tsunayoshi cierto- dijo otra voz más plana proveniente de una figura al lado izquierdo del asiento, este tenía el rostro cubierto por una capucha oscura, donde solo se podía ver unos triángulos volteados en cada mejilla y al parecer era el más bajo de todo el grupo, aunque más alto que el castaño en la puerta. Al decir eso, más que preguntar fue una afirmación dirigida a Tsunayoshi, quien asustado por la mirada que le dirigió el chico de patillas intentaba salir sin obtener éxito por los nervios que imposibilitaban el abrir bien la manilla. El castaño detuvo su intento de escapar y volteo a la voz que había dicho su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes… mi nombre? - dijo temblando el castaño.

-Esa información te costara una alta tarifa si deseas saber, aunque no creo que alguien que claramente todavía no tiene ni el uniforme escolar pueda pagar- dijo de nuevo el de capucha con voz plana hacia el pequeño castaño.

-Bueno, el modo en el que funciona este instituto hace difícil que los plebeyos consigan entrar a menos que seas un ratón de biblioteca con capacidades mayor al promedio que los demás, cosa que estoy 100% seguro de que no eres, por lo que el cómo lograste ingresar a este instituto después de 2 meses ya pasados del año escolar es un misterio, lo que te hace a ti un espécimen raro- dijo en esta ocasión Verde mirando al castaño quien tenía una expresión de consternación ante la clara afirmación de que lo clasificaban como un plebeyo raro.

-Si, en otras palabras, eres algo a lo que se le puede considerar mínimamente importante Dame-Tsuna- dijo la misma voz grave a su lado provocando que el castaño saltara hacia un lado soltando un “Hiee” para voltear asustado y ver al ahora joven de patillas cerca suyo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Además te puedo afirmar que eres el alumno más pobre de este instituto. Otros podrían marginarte como a un humilde civil. -

-No, no soy tan malo como haces ver…- dijo un asustado Tsunayoshi dando dos pasos hacia atrás tratando de mantener una distancia con el hombre que claramente clasificaba como aterrador. 

\- ¿Cómo eso Dame-Tsuna? Déjame darte la bienvenida a nuestro mundo elegante, indigente- dijo el de sombrero de fieltro con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras que detrás se escuchaban risas de parte de los otros presentes en la habitación.

Tsuna ahora molesto se dio la vuelta en camino hacia la puerta.

-Con permiso-

-Oye, Tsuna-kun no te dejes influenciar por las bromas de nuestro anfitrión, Reborn, me presento soy Fon- un joven alto con rasgos asiáticos dijo levantando su mano hacia el castaño. Este tenía el cabello negro largo con una trenza colgando en su hombro, pero eso no fue lo que le llamo más la atención al castaño, sino el parecido que este tenía al muy reconocido monstruo de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya quien había dejado Namimori hace 3 años pero que aún hoy en día se recordaba por haber “mordido hasta la muerte” a muchos alumnos que desobedecían las reglas del instituto.

Mirando la mano extendida Tsunayoshi solo pudo pensar que por lo menos esta persona era más agradable que los demás, pero eso no evitaba que el enojo se fuera, y al igual que el mencionado Reborn él también era parte de este extraño club al cual ya lo disgustaba de sobremanera.

-Gracias por el consejo, pero preferiría que no se tomara las libertades de llamarme por mi nombre- dijo Tsunayoshi ignorando la mano extendida y caminando nuevamente hacia la puerta.

-Pero vaya que sorpresa, una cosa pequeña como tú siendo desagradable. Quien hubiera pensado que el nuevo estudiante transferido era gay y gruñón- Dijo Reborn sonriendo ampliamente mientras veía fijamente a Tsunayoshi.

\- ¿G-gay? - dijo perplejo el castaño mirando al de patillas.

\- ¿Entonces, que tipo te gusta?... ¿El tipo relajado? - apuntando a Fon quien le dio una sonrisa agradable a su dirección- ¿El tipo avaricia? - apuntando al de capucha quien solo asintió en su dirección- ¿El tipo fuerte? - apuntando hacia los antes mencionados Lal y Colonnello quienes le dieron una sonrisa altanera- ¿El tipo intelectual? -apuntando a Verde quien solo arreglo sus gafas mirando en su dirección con cara seria.

\- ¡S-se equivoca! Solo estaba buscando mi salón de clases o alguien que me diera direcciones- dijo Tsunayoshi alterado mientras que retrocedía para alejarse de Reborn quien se había acercado a él.

-O… ¿Por qué no lo intentas conmigo? - dijo Reborn tomando la barbilla del castaño acercando ambos rostros cerca mirándolo con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

\- ¿Quieres? - hablo el de patillas bajando unos tonos más en su voz.

Tsunayoshi asustado soltó su característico “Hiee” esta vez mas fuerte saltando hacia atrás, pero lo que no había imaginado era que su codo chocara con un florero posado en un pedestal detrás suyo, todo se volvió en cámara lenta y el castaño rápidamente se volteo estirando el brazo para intentar atrapar el florero, sin existo solo se logró escuchó el sonido de vidrio rompiéndose en el suelo por toda la habitación.

-Aaah- Dos voces dijeron por detrás del castaño.

-El florero de Rene que era el objeto de nuestra subasta en el instituto…- dijo Lal mirando el florero.

-Eso no está bien, Kora- Dijo esta vez Colonnello.

-Y pensábamos que podríamos haberlo vendido por 8 millones de yenes- Dijo con bastante irritación la voz del chico con capucha acercándose al florero.

\- ¿¡8 millones de yenes!?- Grito Tsunayoshi poniéndose muy pálido. –Espera, ¿Cuántos miles es eso…? ¿Cuantos miles hacen 8 millones…? Esto…- Volteando su cuerpo hacia los tres que hablaron antes –Sobre lo de pagar esto…-dijo Tsuna temblando.

\- ¿Puedes? -dijeron Lal y Colonnello al mismo tiempo mirándose entre ellos. - Alguien que no puede ni comprarse un uniforme diseñado- volvieron a decir simultáneamente.

-Además, ¿Qué haces con esa ropa estúpida? - dijo Lal molesta.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Reborn? - Verde se acercó y tomo un trozo de vidrio del destruido florero y soltó un suspiro, mientras una sonrisa aterradora se posaba en sus labios.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado este dicho, Dame-Tsuna?- Reborn se sentó en el asiento que antes había abandonado y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra posando su rostro en su mano y cerrando los ojos, apuntando al castaño tembloroso –“Cuando estés en Roma haz lo que dicen los romanos” “Si no tienes dinero, trabaja para ello”.- Abriendo los ojos miro al castaño con altanería y seriedad- Comenzando por hoy eres… ¡el perrito del Host Arcobaleno Club!-

Poniéndose blanco como un fantasma Tsunayoshi solo pudo pensar en lo desafortunado que era al haber sido capturado por este host club de personas extrañas y aterradoras. Alrededor del castaño lo rodearon todos los individuos de la habitación observando al pequeño adolescente blanco como un papel mientras trataban de hacerlo volver en sí, en eso el con capucha toco con un dedo el brazo del castaño y este se cayó quedando inconsciente en el suelo.


	3. Capitulo 1.2

/El Host Club está abierto/

Risas de señoritas se escucharon en todo el salón pintado de un hermoso rosado oscuro con combinaciones de blanco y café donde mesas estaban repartidas por todo el salón donde muchas mujeres estaban sentadas tomando el té, la mayoría con sonrojos en las mejillas. En eso una voz aguda sobresale.

\- ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta, Reborn? -dijo una de las jóvenes que en ese momento se encontraban rodeando al de patillas.

-Por supuesto, la canción que compartimos en nuestros recuerdos. - respondió Reborn.

-Hoy te he hecho una tarta ¿Quieres probarla? - dijo otra joven tímidamente. Reborn tomo su mentón y se acercó con una mirada suave. -Si me permites que me lo coma – dijo con su característica voz grave.

-Oh, Reborn-san- dijo la chica cerrando los ojos con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Reborn, eh oído sobre ello…- hablo una voz al lado derecho del de patillas. El mencionado soltó a la joven y volteo hacia la mujer de cabello rosado a su derecha. -Que han recogido a un gatito perdido- termino por decir dejando la taza de té en el plato de la mesa. 

-Yo no le llamaría gatito, sino…-Respondió Reborn para luego escuchar unos paso acercándose- Bueno, hablando del Rey de Roma… Cerdito, bien hecho con el recado. - dijo Reborn levantando la mano hacia el castaño. - ¿Has comprado los objetos correctos? - Pregunto haciendo un movimiento con su mano hacia el castaño.

\- ¿C-Cerdito? - dijo Tsunayoshi con una expresión de desconcierto, aunque sus lentes ayudaban a cubrir el tic que apareció en su ojo derecho.

-Y, ¿esto qué es? - Pregunto Reborn sosteniendo un frasco de vidrio con café en polvo adentro.

-Café, como puede ver- respondió Tsuna calmadamente.

-No había visto esta marca nunca. ¿Es uno de esos tipos que ya están pulverizados? - Dijo Reborn mirando con desagrado el paquete.

-No, es el tipo instantáneo- Volvió a responder Tsuna.

\- ¿Instantáneo? - dijeron simultáneamente dos de las mujeres que se encontraban enfrente.

\- ¡Ohh! ¿Es del tipo donde lo único que debes hacer es echarle agua caliente? ¿El renombrado café de los plebeyos? - dijo Reborn mirando con incertidumbre el paquete de café.

\- ¿Sí? Entonces eso es el famoso…- dijo una de las chicas que estaba enfrente.

-Así que era cierto que la gente pobre utiliza eso porque no puede moler los granos de café con el poco tiempo que tienen- Continuo la que estaba al lado. Ahora ellas rodeadas por más mujeres, en algún momento se habían multiplicado.

-Sabiduría de plebeyos, ya veo-dijo Verde quien ahora se encontraba al lado de Tsunayoshi mirando el frasco, mientras que también habían llegado Colonnello y Lal y más mujeres que miraban el frasco de café.

\- ¿300 yenes por 100 gramos, eh? - dijo Lal mirando más de cerca el frasco en manos de Reborn.

\- ¡Qué precio tan extraordinario! Kora-dijo Colonnello sorprendido.

\- ¡Iré a comprarlo otra vez! ¡Discúlpenme por no comprar granos de café caros! - dijo Tsunayoshi irritado por toda la situación.

-No, espera… Probare esto- Dijo Reborn levantándose de su asiento. -Pero tú vas a ser quien me lo prepare Dame-Tsuna, y si no lo encuentro decente vas a ser castigado- advirtió Reborn mirando a Tsuna con una sonrisa y una mirada que claramente decía que el castigo iba a ser horrible.

Tsunayoshi solo pudo temblar en su lugar, como iba a saber que estos ricos bastardos toman café de alta calidad, además ahora tenía que intentar sobrevivir a la ira de Reborn si no le gustaba el café, en eso la imagen de su madre llego a su mente, era una escena donde ella estaba cocinando el almuerzo y voltea a ver al castaño de 9 años y dice con una hermosa sonrisa. -Tsu-kun el sabor de la cocina no depende de la marca, de la forma y ni del precio, sino de cuanto amor le pones al prepararlo, cada plato de alimento siempre sabrá bien si lo haces desde el corazón-. El castaño se quedó un poco quieto, el sabia cocinar, claro su madre le había enseñado pero no se acordaba de ese consejo. Con una idea en mente procedió a levantar la vista pero unas palabras lo detuvieron. 

-Reborn estás perdiendo el tiempo. De ningún modo el café favorito traído por un humilde plebeyo satisfará su gusto. - dijo la joven de cabello rosado, dejando su taza de té en el plato.

\- ¿Huh? - pregunto el castaño volteando hacia la joven de cabello rosado.

-Disculpa. Hablaba sola- respondió la joven sonriendo en dirección al castaño.

-Ahh-

-Dame-Tsuna-dijo una voz al otro lado.

-Sí, si…- respondió Tsuna caminando hacia Reborn, al llegar tomo una cuchara pequeña y procedió a sacar una cantidad justa del café en polvo y verter en tres tazas. Tomando la tetera de agua caliente recordó las palabras de su madre… -nadie lo notaria- pensó el de cabello castaño, y con eso soltó una cantidad ínfima de llamas del cielo hacia la tetera en sus manos, sabia de las cualidades de su llama, la Armonía por lo que probablemente afectaría el agua y al café, de manera positiva y así no sufriría el castigo de Reborn. Abocando el agua caliente en las tazas procedió a revolver hasta que el café estuvo listo.

-Adelante-dijo el castaño levantado una bandeja con las tazas de café.

-Vamos a disfrutarlo- Dijo ahora Reborn con una sonrisa coqueta mirando a las jóvenes que tomaron una taza y el mismo, claramente sabía que el café no le iba a gustar. -Espero que este decente Dame-Tsuna porque soy muy crítico cuando se trata de café-esta vez dijo volteando hacia el castaño borrando la sonrisa y mirándolo serio.

Terminando de decir eso Reborn acerco la taza a sus labios y tomo un sorbo del café, todo a su alrededor se detuvo. El de cabello negro y patillas bajo la taza y la miro con una clara expresión de sorpresa, podía sentirlo este café no era normal, sus llamas de Sol habían comenzado a ronronear en su interior, satisfechas por el simple hecho de tomar un pequeño sorbo de aquel café, además que sentía una extraña sensación de hogar en su interior algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. 

-born… Reborn ¿Te encuentras bien? Kora- en eso el de patillas levanto la vista hacia Colonnello quien lo miraba con preocupación al igual que todos a su alrededor, no se había percatado que se quedó mirando la taza de café embelesado hasta escuchar su voz. Volteo hacia Tsunayoshi quien también lo miraba preocupado, podía sentirlo su llamas gritaban para que se acercara al pequeño castaño. No se había dado cuenta pero aquel cabello castaño se veía suave y sedoso y aquellas mejillas de un hermoso tono rosado eran perfectas para dejar marcas, oh… y aquellos labios de un perfecto rosado se veían muy apetecibles, lo único que arruinaba la imagen eran aquellas gafas que cubrían en su totalidad los ojos del adolescente. Soltando un chasquido el de patillas levanto la taza de café tomando otro sorbo.

-Decente- fue lo único que salió de la boca del de patillas mientras seguía tomando el café. Ante esas palabras todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, incluso Verde, era muy raro ver a Reborn dando un cumplido a un café. Él era reconocido por su exigencia muy alta en los cafés, solo los profesionales podían hacer un café que le gustara, aunque mínimamente.

Ahora curiosas las mujeres que sostenían una taza las acercaron a sus labios para probar, pero antes de siquiera tomar un sorbo Reborn tomo la mano de una de las mujeres que sostenía una taza y la acerco a sus labios besando los nudillos.

-Mi bella dama, harías a este hombre muy feliz si le facilitaras esa tasa que tienes en tus manos. -termino diciendo Reborn mientras miraba coquetamente a la pobre niña, está sonrojándose hasta las orejas solo pudo entregar su tasa al de patillas mientras que las que estaban atrás tenían en forma de corazón los ojos y los chillidos femeninos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Puedes tomar el mío también, Reborn-san! -dijo la otra chica que tenía una taza en las manos. Reborn conforme dejo las otras dos tazas en la mesa e hizo una señal hacia Verde, quien se acercó.

-Investiga todo lo que puedas obtener con ese café, la marca, de donde proviene, todo, incluso el agua que se usó. Algo tiene que lo hace diferente a un café normal- le susurro Reborn a Verde, este con una expresión seria chasqueo los dedos y dos hombres entraron tomando las tazas de café sobrantes y llevándolas al laboratorio del científico.

Después todos volvieron a la normalidad sentándose en sus respectivos asientos, Tsunayoshi solo pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio, se había salvado del castigo. Caminando hacia el otro lado del salón escucho la estridente voz de Lal.

-… ¡Y luego este mocoso se cayó de la cama porque se había quedado dormido para su primera clase! -Termino relatando la mujer de cabello soltando una estridente risa.

\- ¡Ehh, Lal! Kora. ¡No estés contando esas cosas a nuestras clientas, que mira que me estas dejando en vergüenza! Kora-se quejó Colonnello mirando con un puchero a Lal.

-Eeeh… entonces te avergüenza que señoritas tan hermosas escuchen de tus tonterías-dijo Lal con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo sonrojar a Colonnello. Tsunayoshi en ese momento podía apostar todo lo que tenía a que ese sonrojo era muy falso, pero contrario a todo las dos chicas que estaban sentadas se sonrojaron hasta las orejas mirando tímidamente la interacción entre los dos y luego chillaron algo sobre “¡Es el hermoso amor entre hermanos”, ante eso el castaño solo pudo sudar, esto era muy raro. Esas mujeres eran muy raras, no veía nada de amor entre esos dos.

Siguiendo su camino pudo ver como por la puerta entraban Fon y Viper, la segunda estaba en la espalda de Fon siendo cargada.

-Me disculpo, llego tarde-dijo Viper poniendo un tono totalmente distinto al de antes, era una voz aguda, casi de un niño pequeño. Ambos caminaron hacia sus asientos y las chicas que estaban ahí se voltearon.

\- ¡Viper-san! ¡Fon-san! -dijo una de las chicas.

\- ¡Hemos esperado durante tanto tiempo! -dijo otra con una suave sonrisa.

-Lo siento…-dijo Viper mientras era bajada de la espalda de Fon. –Caí dormido cuando esperaba a Fon en el club de kendo-Fon ante eso dio una sonrisa tranquila, solo los de ese club y sus amigos sabían que él era el maestro de todos los talleres que tienen relación con las artes marciales. -Aún tengo algo de sueño…-dijo Viper levantando su capucha y sobando uno de sus ojos.

Esto sorprendió a Tsunayoshi quien miro el cabello morado corto y los ojos del mismo color del niño. Antes Viper no se había quitado la capucha pero ahora lo hacía sin problema alguno. Todas las mujeres a su alrededor se sonrojaron mirando al hermoso niño cuando dijeron en sincronía.

\- ¡Qué lindo! -

\- ¿De verdad se quitó la capucha? -soltó el castaño mientras miraba al grupo.

-Viper es un estudiante brillante; no te fijes en su apariencia. Suele usar la capucha para tener cuidado con su vista a causa de que fue bendecido con una visión muy aguda, incluso al grado de ver cosas que otros no. -Dijo Verde quien apareció a su lado arreglándose las gafas. Tsunayoshi salto sorprendido hacia al lado. Que le pasaba a esta gente que solo aparecían de un lugar a otro. -Además el punto importante de Fon es su taciturnidad. Él quien siempre cuida de Viper se encarga de protegerlo, al fin y al cabo son casi hermanos-Termino diciendo Verde.

-Ahh- soltó Tsuna mirando a Verde con un tic en el ojo, aunque no se veía por las gafas.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-una mano agarro el brazo del castaño tirándolo hacia el lado derecho.

\- ¡Eehh! -grito Tsuna mirando al ahora enganchado Viper a su brazo.

-Puedo verlo-dijo de forma misteriosa. Ante eso su híper intuición estallo en advertencias, tenía que alejarse. Verde desde el otro lado miro curioso la interacción entre ambos, pero más que nada, él como el castaño se había puesto pálido y Viper miraba maravillado al otro.

-Tú eres…-Viper empezó a decir pero en un acto imprudente Tsunayoshi tomo ambas mejillas del de cabello morado las apretó. Verde y Fon miraron atónitos aquella acción mientras Viper soltaba el brazo del castaño y se alejaba aturdido con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y el apretón. 

-No digas cosas que no te corresponden Viper-san-susurro Tsunayoshi serio solo para que el de cabello morado lo escuchara. Había una clara advertencia en esas palabras y solo por un segundo el de cabellos morados vio unos ojos naranjos casi llameantes mirándolo con desafío.

Viper invoco sus llamas de niebla poniendo alerta a todos en el salón quienes detuvieron sus acciones para mirar en la dirección donde estaban. Fon ya se había puesto en posición para controlar a de cabello morado, que probablemente se había enfurecido por la acción de Tsunayoshi pero todo término en un segundo cuando apareció ante el castaño un peluche de rana.

-Este es Ghost, te lo presto. Cuídalo-termino diciendo Viper para dar la vuelta y volver a sentarse en su asiento comenzando a comer un trozo de pastel.

Tsunayoshi con el peluche en sus manos solo pudo ver a la linda rana que para su consternación se encogió y salto a su cabeza, haciéndolo chillar del susto.

-Cada vez te vuelves más interesante Sawada Tsunayoshi- dijo Verde mirando con una amplia sonrisa al castaño que retrocedió un paso ante eso.

-Me sorprendió la actitud de Viper-dijo esta vez Fon mirando al nombrado para devolver la mirada al castaño. -Debes ser especial Tsuna-kun-sonrió Fon suavemente. Tsunayoshi se sonrojo y volteo la mirada, el castaño no se había dado cuenta lo atractivo que era Fon. La sonrisa de Fon se amplió más y camino hacia Viper tomando su lugar al lado.

-Por cierto Sawada, como tu deuda es de 8 millones de yenes, serás el perrito de este club hasta tu graduación-dijo Verde mirando al castaño –Ah, mis disculpas. Estarás al cargo de las tareas irrelevantes-Verde sonrió mirando al pálido castaño. -Eres libre de escapar, pero en todo el instituto tengo cámaras y Robots funcionando que me dirán si lo intentas y tomaran acciones de combate para traerte de vuelta-siguió diciendo Verde ajustándose las gafas.

\- ¿Tienes… un pasaporte? - pregunto Verde y Tsunayoshi pudo jurar que vio un cartel detrás del más alto que decía: “Te haremos desaparecer del mundo”.

\- ¿Huh? -soltó el castaño temblando.

-Trabaja como un perrito, eh, Dame-Tsuna-Dijo Reborn apareciendo detrás del castaño y soplando el cuello descubierto de este. Tsuna chillando salto hacia delante agarrando la zona afectada, para fruncir el ceño y mira al de patillas.

\- ¡Por favor no hagas eso! – reclamo, aunque Ghost seguía posado en su cabeza, entre el mullido cabello de castaño sin haberse caído al parecer se había quedado dormido.

\- No serás famoso entre las señoritas si eres tan patético – bufo Reborn con una sonrisa altanera, aunque un sabor amargo en su lengua al pensar en mujeres tomando al castaño.

-No es que este muy interesado en eso- dijo Tsuna relajando un poco su posición aunque no mucho ya que Reborn le seguía pareciendo alguien aterrador. Ante lo dicho por el castaño Reborn sonrió perverso provocándole un escalofrió al mas bajo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – tapo sus ojos con su fedora Reborn para de un momento a otro sacar una rosa y tomar una posición coqueta y elegante. - ¡Es una asunto muy importante! ¡Un buen hombre que hace feliz a una mujer lo es todo! – dijo sonriendo al castaño.

Entonces los recuerdos de su estadía en la escuela Namimori donde no solo los hombres le hacían bullying sino también las mujeres que le tiraban vasos con jugos, agua, incluso café caliente en su cabeza para hacerlo sentir mal llegaron. 

\- ¿Pero en realidad no importa, no? – dijo Tsuna con una mirada en blanco. – Hombre, mujeres o la apariencia… Lo que importa en una persona es su interior- Continúo tratando de no pensar en aquellos horribles recuerdos de su pasado. -No tengo ni idea de por qué existe este club. – termino el castaño frunciendo el ceño, tal vez entre todas esas mujeres podía haber algunas podridas en su interior y solo se daban estos gustos con el fin de esconder todo.

\- Eh… Al parecer no eres tan estúpido como creía Dame-Tsuna. Fuertes palabras para alguien que recién acaba de llegar a este lugar- dijo Reborn para comenzar a acercarse al castaño y entregar la rosa que tenia en su mano a este. – Todavia te falta aprender mucho sobre este lugar Dame-Tsuna así que ten cuidado con lo que dices o a quien- dijo serio Reborn con una mirada amenazante que helo a Tsuna.

\- ¡Ya estas amenzando al nuevo Reborn, Kora! – se escucharon unas voces cerca. Ambos mirando en dirección de donde provenía estaban Colonnello y Lal Mirch caminando hacia ellos dos. 

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo enseñarle para alguien que ahora es nuestro escla- digo perro del Club- Todos obviamente entendieron lo que Reborn iba a decir antes de corregirse. Tsuna sintió un Tic en su ojo derecho, al parecer ahora iba a ser mas frecuente de lo normal.

\- ¿Enseñarle? Este mocoso no creo que entienda ni la mitad de lo que le hablas. Míralo es como como esos retrasados escuálidos que no duran ni 5 minutos en un ejercicio- Tsuna salto al recibir una palmada en su espalada, la cual le dolió de sobremanera. Que pasaba con la fuerza de esa mujer.

\- En eso tiene razón Lal, Reborn. Además aunque le enseñes lo básico del lugar- Empezó Colonnello – en su caso, ¿ni siquiera aprueba el criterio básico de la supervivencia de aquí- termino Lal con una mueca de desagrado, era obvio que encontraba esto una pérdida de tiempo.

-Si, además para los de este tipo, aunque te quites las gafas para tomar un aspecto menos mediocre probablemente se verá más incómodo a la vista para nuestros clientes – siguió hablando Colonnello para ponerse enfrente del castaño tomar ambos lados de las gafas y empezar a quitarlas.

\- ¡Hiiii! ¡Espera! – chillo Tsuna tomando las mano del rubio manteniendo sus gafas en su lugar, mirando curiosos la situación Lal y Reborn se acercaron un poco, pero en cambio Colonnello se había quedado paralizado, las manos del castaño eran muy suaves y el como sus dedos rozaban la piel de las mejillas de otro lo dejaron aturdido. Quitando al rubio Tsuna dio unos paso hacia atrás manteniendo sus gafas en su posición, no podía dejar que descubrieran su secreto.

\- Dame-Tsuna ahora tengo más curiosidad, quítate esas gafas- ordeno Reborn mirando al castaño.  
Tsuna alterado comenzó a idear alguna forma de poder escapar de esta situación. Balbuceando trato de dar una escusa pero solo hizo que ahora tanto Verde, como Fon y Viper se unieran para ver que escondía el castaño.

-Va a tener que ser por las malas eh- suspiro Reborn para luego chasquear los dedos y tanto Lal como Colonnello saltaron hacia el castaño quien asustado se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta principal.

-No creo que llegue muy lejos- dijo Verde mirando a Reborn.

-No, no lo hará, pero será divertido perseguirlo- Sonrió sádicamente Reborn para emprender su caminata en donde habían ido el castaño y las dos luvias.

\- ¿También van a ir? – pregunto ahora Verde hacia Fon y Viper.

-Sera divertido- respondió Fon con una sonrisa.

-Le cobrare cuando lo atrape- dijo Viper. 

Así la tormenta y la niebla se unieron a la persecución dejando a Verde en el salón. Este suspirando se dio vuelta para arreglar la situación que habían dejado sus compañeros al abandonar a sus clientas en el salón. Esperaba con ansias los resultados de todo esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Y listo ¿Qué les pareció? Hace mucho tiempo que tenía esta idea y por fin pude plantearía en este texto, es más estoy tan emocionada por actualizar y se supone que yo soy la autora. A veces desearía que otros escribieran aquellas increíbles ideas que rondan en mi cabeza con respecto a ciertas parejas pero pocos fanfics suelen estar cerca de lo que yo sueño.
> 
> Se supone que la historia sigue la misma que Ouran Host Club asi que los que vieron el anime sabran un poco como va a ser la historia
> 
> Pero bueno espero que les haya gustado y vuelvo a decir cómo en todos mis fanfics, tenganme paciencia con la actualización.
> 
> Gracias por leer mi historia


End file.
